Past and Future Consequences
by LivinBdeep
Summary: The future is chaotic, mutants are being tracked down,hunted and killed. When three diffrent teams of mutants band together 8yrs later everything still is horrible,and there are so few left what will it take to make the world better and not so carnivorous


Please be Patient and R&R and this is my first fic so maybe most likely definatly i'll try and revise and edit better but working from my Dad's laptop which has no spell check is oh so very day!

A/N= this takes place 8 yrs after Apocalypse, I'm making this story a cross with Wolverine and the X-men,X-men comics, X-men movie and It'll mostly be X-men evolution with some quirks and history from the other stories and such. And people please remember this is fan what I say kinda goes! So read on.

Dis= People If I Owned anything X-men I would be famous and I'd change a bunch of things changed like Rogue has a mystery father who happens to be Wolverine but sadly I don't which is the horrible unfortunte truth.

* * *

Chapter 1= Introduction

Running, dodging and hiding that's all they did these days. Which was a real shame to say, they were once powerful, trustworthy ,helpful and most of all they brought hope but that was one think that hadn't changed they still brought hope, well what's left of them still did. They were slowly dwindling in numbers.

At first they all joined together the Brotherhood, the X-men,the Acolytes and some Morlocks. They were powerful together forming the resistance against the MRD (Mutant Response Division) and the didn't trust each other at all which made it hard to work together but when they started losing numbers they began to trust and form a bond between each other they became more like a family. Some still had trouble working together but had to overcome that hate, distrust and dislike or they'd die in the field which some now their leaders were killed and the rest tried but half the team was already gone there were only so few left. That's when one of their resident geniuses thought of a plan.

* * *

"I'm guessing your all wondering why you all are here," The man said pacing back and forth in front of a large conference table that could hold thirty people. When they were a full group there were forty-four main members and about 20 new mutants with a thousand or so civilians that were hiding out with them and maybe some mutants who hadn't come into their powers yet. The table only held seventeen members from the main crew and in the front of the room held two men and that was all from the main crew that attended the meeting

"But before we discuss our plan, I want you all to here me out alright, I know some of you may take to the idea but others may not be as, open to the plan as most,I know we talked about it a few months back but we never got in much detail of it," The man said glancing at a man who looked very animalistic with his not so kept look.

"Just get on with it Forge we don't have all day,"the man literly growled at him.

"Okay, okay no need to get so testy Logan it's just that you and, well you get way over the top whenever I come up with a suggestion, plan, or idea you don't like!"Forge said pissed of his ideas being rejected with out even a thought.

"Well you know what why don't you come up-,"Wolverine started off but was interupted by a women in her early 20's with a streak of white in her long curly auburn hair and had a similar resemblance to the animalistic man.

"Dad why don't yah shut it and let Forge tell us his plan uninterupted no comments or questions till de end!" She said annoyed with a slight glare at Logan . If anyone else had tried to set him strait but his daughter they'd probably be in to much pain to even utter a name.

Logan growled slightly but stayed quiet. Turning his attention to Forge who was standing up front with a large blue furry man.

"Okay know that that's over with Forge, Beast continue please,"The women with the white streak said gesturing to the to men to continue.

"Thank you Rogue, Logan,"The man called Beast spoke for the first time upon entering the room."Now Forge and I one night a couple months ago we came up with an idea of what if we could change everything that has happened? What if we could go back and stop this all the deaths, the hunt? What if we could travel back in time to stop this from ever happening?We brought up the suggestion to you all and no one really thought we could create a machine," Beast said with a pause." What if we created a machine that allowed us to travel back in time? And so we completed the time machine we talked about a few months back," Beast stopped allowing them to digest what he'd just told them. Glancing around the room at his fellow team mates, his friends, his family's faces. All showing the emotions of shock, suprise and thought.

"We've tested it out already and it works we sent a note back in time with the date and time from whence we sent it and it worked we need is a plan on who, when time and place that we send back,"Forge continued."Beast and I have been thinking about sending a team back with some comunicators that we've worked that should be able to work no matter were you go,"Forge said taking a deep breath."We'd like to know if their are any voluntiers for being apart of the team we'd like to dispatch in to the last but not least, any questions?" Forge finished off.

"So who's up for a trip?"Beast asked in a joking manner trying to ease the tension.

A/N= I'll try and update soon with longer chapters!Review!


End file.
